Gotta Save Santa!
by WhiteTundra
Summary: Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff have to help save Santa Claus! It's a bit early for Christmas but they know something's wrong in the North Pole! Future pairings? Maybe!
1. Chapter 1

_Clarence and his friends have to help save Santa Claus! Will the magic of Christmas and the children of Aberdale help save Nicholas St. North? We hope s__o!_

"So like we gotta help Santa!" The pudgy blonde says with a huge grin on his face.

Jeffery rolled his eyes, "Why do we have to help Santa Claus again?"

"Because of my dream! There were elves, yetis, and Chocolate!" Clarence waved his hands dramatically.

"What's he going on about?" Sumo asks the brunette of the crew.

Jeff sighed and pushed his plate away. "Something about saving Santa Claus."

"Saving Santa Claus! Lets do it!" Sumo shot up from his seat excitedly. "When do we start?"

Clarence grinned widly at his friend, "We should start today! It'll be so coo-"

"There is no such thing as Santa Claus." The brunette cut them off. "There is no big jolly man or little elves its all a myth."

Clarence and Sumo paused to gawk at their friend. A minute or two had passed and they still were staring at the boy.

The blonde blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Santa is real!" Sumo states.

Jeff shook his head. "Why don't we just change the subject? Its not even Christmas time to taking about that myth."

"Stop calling him a myth, Jeff, your going to put on the naughty list." The blonde uses his calm almost giving voice.

"Yeah Jeff, the naughty list." Sumo emphasized on his name.

"Why not talk about Thanksgiving? Its based on historical events not some kids imagination." Jeff says. "Do you know the reason for Thanksgiving is because-"

"Nobody cares Jeff!" Sumo cuts him off angrily. "We gotta save Santa are you in or not?"

The brunette sighed, there was no real point to argue. "Sure, but only because I want to prove you guys wrong about this Santa Claus!"

Clarence frowned but eventually smiled. "Well first off the dreams! See there was Santa Claus fighting some sort of dark thing and he got swallowed up! The Easter Bunny was there too! He had been with Santa before the dark thing came!"

"The Easter Bunny?" Jeff says taking a sip of his juice.

"Yeah!"

"I bet theirs more to it." Sumo said taking his seat next to Jeff.

The blonde nodded putting on his serious face. "And before he got swallowed up he said December 21 and December 22."

"Wait a second-" Jeff almost gave a spit take. He reached for his book sack and dug in it for something.

"That's five days before Christmas." Sumo states.

"I got it!" Jeff exclaimed bring everyones attention towards him. "Those are the days of the Winter Solstice." he flipped through some pages of his book.

Clarence and Sumo smirked.

"So now are you believing?" Clarence asks smugly.

"Of course not," Jeff suprised them both. "You probably just seen this in your book once and it got stuck in your subconscious."

Sumo huffed, "Get real Jeff!"

"I am getting real."

Clarence got between the two, "Break it up guys! This is a serious matter!"

"What's a serious matter?"

The trio looked behind them to see Belson.

"We've gotta save Santa Claus!" Clarence declared happily.

Jeff rolled his eyes, as if Belson would believe in-

"Really?" the geek stood corrected. "I wanna help!"

"Oh my gosh you can't be serious?!" Jeff exclaims in an unbelievable tone. "Belson, I thought you at least would have some common sense!"

The pudgy brunette frowned, "Are you tryna call me dumb?"

"Jeff stop being the grinch." Clarence says, "Sumo get a kit ready, Belson and Jeff get to thinking!"

"What are you going to do?" Sumo asks.

Clarence looked into thin air, "I'll be-" he paused dramatically. "The leader!"

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch period and three walked to class as usual. But the thick atmosphere made it hard to keep going on. Jeff was still being the grinch while Sumo and Clarence believed to the fullest.

Jeff sat down in his seat next to Kimby and noticed the girl wasn't wearing her bow, "Hey Kimby you look nice without your bow." he says shyly.

"Umm, t-thanks. I seemed to have lost it somewhere and now I can't find it." She says as she combs her fingers through her hair.

"Girl, I lost my earrings yesterday!" Chelsea said jumping into the conversation.

The children around her desk started talking.

"I lost my glasses yesterday too!" Malessica states. "I have to wear contacts."

Jeff took note on how pretty she looked without them.

"I lost my retainer yesterday." Breen says earning the ewws from other students.

Clarence perked up in his seat. Kids were missing things just like how Santa is missing! Its all adding up!

Ms. Baker walked in quietly shushing the class, "Alright now students, calm the noise down."

Class was like any normal one; good students paid attention, bad students didn't listen, and dumb kids somewhere in between.

"Pshh, Clarence." Sumo whispered. "I think this mystery is getting bigger."

"I think so too." the blonde whispered back.

"Will you two be quiet, I'm trying to learn." Jeff whispered in a chair in front of them, not bothering to look back because he knew they heard him.

Sumo had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something's he probably will regret later instead he said, "Your the smart guy, help us, you know there's a pattern here."

"You guys there is no pa-" Jeff froze. He caught the sparkle of light outside the window.

"Jeff what's wrong?" The blonde asks then looks out the window and awws.

Sumo looks at it too. "So what? Its just a star?"

Jeffs mouth felt dry. "That's not just a star...thats the North Star!"

"How can you tell?" they ask the geek.

"I've been studying stars my entire life and I know for fact that's Polaris!" Jeff state. "But h-how is it in Aberdale? Its suppose to be located in the..."

"In the where?" Sumo pushed on. He and Clarence were on the edge of their seats waiting for him to finish.

"The North Pole." Jeff finishes astonished.

_AN: Its a little early to be doing a Christmas fic, I know, but it was in my head all day. Plus Christmas is coming soon! So why not have them help Santa and don't worry the Turkey will be in this too as for Thanksgiving! I always wanted to write a Clarence fic! _


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid Clarence and Sumo." Jeff muttered kicking around some snow. "Santa isn't real!"

He walked around his yard kicking snow and muttering to himself. He suddenly paused, hearing a noise from the back.

Out of nowhere a giant turkey landed on him.

"What the?!" he screeched trying to pry the poor thing off him. It seemed as if the turkey wanted to stay on him. "Get off me!"

There was a moment when both shared a stare from another. Each eyes held confusion and fear. Then the turkey began to beat Jeff with his feathers and made gobbling noises as if he were trying to speak.

Seeing that the hitting got him nowhere, the turkey hopped off the boy and ran down the street. You could hear its loud gobbling a mile away.

Jeff stood rubbing his head, what was all that about? The gobbles had stopped abruptly making him look towards the direction the bird went but was no longer there. Weird.

He turned around, taking a step towards the door, but steps on something glasslike. Bending over, he retrieved the cracked monical that had lied beneath his foot.

"Where did you come from?" he scans over the detailed material. "I'll just fix you up."

"Oh No!" A scream from the house made boy nearly jump out of his skin. He hurriedly went inside to see what was wrong.

His mother, Vivian, was bent over the stove in tears. "The turkey! Its ruined! Look!"

Jeff slowly approached the stove, the smell of ash filled his nostrils the closer he got, his mother moved away so he could get a better view of the mishap. Oh dear. His mother wasn't kidding.

How do you half cook and burn a turkey, he thought. His mother saw his reaction and nearly burst in cries.

"This is my first Thanksgiving with Nick and I just want it to be special!" she says wiping away her tears.

Nick?, Jeff thought and realization dawned on him. Nick had been his mother's partner for a while now and his mom really did seem to like this one. She had been with other people but "Nick" was different.

"Mom, why don't you lay down? I'll do the cooking."

"But what about the turkey?" she asks hiccuping.

Jeff shook his head, "Don't worry about that right now."

She nodded and went upstairs like her son told her to do. Vivian had never been so grateful to have a son like Jeffery. He was always there for her when she was emotionally wrecked.

The boy sighed and went to cooking. Everything was precise, measured, and no guessing was good to him. That's what made him an excellent chef in the kitchen.

He chopped vegetables and made lasagna, potato salad, baked chicken, and for desert cake. Nick had promised early to bring the dressing so Jeff didn't bother making any and went to make pie.

A banging at his door made him break concentration.

Muttering to himself, he walked to his front door. None other than Clarence and Sumo grinning like wild men. They threw some papers in his face and waited for him to read them.

"Would you guys like to come in first?" Jeff asks politely.

The two boys rush in and sit on the couch like they normally would. Jeff laid the papers on the coffee table.

"Do you want any coco?" He asks. Sumo and Clarence nod sharing a look of happiness for the sweet hot chocolate. When Jeff came back from the kitchen, he noticed that Clarence and Sumo were still smiling.

He handed them their beverages and sat beside Sumo. Taking the papers in his hand he read aloud; "Polaris Missed?!" and "North Star No Longer North?"

Clarence sipped his coco grinning. Sumo gulped it down, Jeff knows how to make good coco, he thought.

"Yep! Its about that star Jeff!" Clarence pointed out. "You know the one you talked about in class!"

"So that was Polaris?"

Sumo nodded, "Yep, now read the next one."

"Missing Stuff?" Jeff asks allowed then looks back and forth at the newspaper and his friends.

"Jeff, baby, do you have friends over? Can you tell them its time for them to home?" Vivian says from upstairs, loud enough for Sumo and Clarence to hear.

Sumo looks in the direction of her voice, "Dude, how come I've never seen your mom?"

"Why doesn't she just come down?" Clarence asks poking his head upstairs.

"You guys, she just a little shy." Jeff says.

Sumo didn't seem convinced. "Its not like she's ugly, I mean look at you, you're not ugly."

Jeff blushed taking that as a compliment, "Thanks but she really is. Every since last year she's _been_ struggling with peer pressure." his thoughts added, _Ever since she started dating Nick__._

"Alright, well see ya later!" they both left him alone.

A few minutes later, his mother emerged from the stairs carefully. "Did they leave?"

Jeff nodded. Vivian gave a sigh of relief and rushed to the bathroom down the hall. The bot shook his head at his mother. If he was able to break through his phase of shyness so was his mother.

She came out dressed in skimpy black dress that hugged her sides and pearls that hung around her neck. "Do you think Nicki will like this?"

Jeff nodded, "I'm sure Nick will." his mother had never tried so hard in his entire life to try to please someone.

He didn't see why though. Nick was caring, never asked for anything and loved to give, always there when you need them most, and was never rude or mean. But his mother was so frightened of losing this chance that she would do anything to keep the relationship going.

"What are those papers?" she asks sitting beside her son on the couch.

"Me and my friends are doing a project together." he says. Its not like he was lying.

"Oh." she started. The doorbell rang and she sprung towards the door. "Its Nick! Go set the table!"

Jeff first had set the newspapers in his room and went to to set the table. He could hear his mother greeting Nick at the door. Maybe with Nick around his mother would finally be able to break out of her shell?

He shook his head. It will take a miracle for that to ever happen plus he had other things to worry about...His mind wondered to newspapers...maybe something was wrong in the North Pole...

_AN: Awww thanks. I just finished, its like 10:56 right now and I need to got bed because I have a meeting in the morning! Criticism is welcomed._


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this gunk?" Sumo asked poking at the while the glue covered whatever.

Jeff rubbed one of his arms, "Well I tried to fix it but turns out I'm not the handy man I thought I was."

Sumo glanced weirdly at him, "So why are you giving this to me?"

"W-well because you can fix things." Jeff felt a blush creep upon his cheeks. "You're the perfect person to ask."

Sumo stared at the monical. "What is this even suppose to be?"

"Its like a pair of glasses for one eye." the boy explains.

The tan one grunted then nodded, "Alright I'll try."

"What are you to ladies yapping about? We need to help Santa Claus and here you are gossiping like a bunch of Sallys!" Clarence but in with his hands on his hips. "That better be new evidence."

"Clarence stop acting like-" Jeff stopped when he saw an unfamiliar face pass by. He smiled when they looked over and lowered his voice. "Clarence, stop acting so commanding."

"Sorry Jeff but Santa needs us!" the blond proclaimed.

Sumo watched the two babble on. He sighed and shook his head, in mid shake he stopped and saw a figure in the bushes. He looked at his friends who were still talking then back at the bush.

The tan boy stared at the monical in his hand. Trusting his insticts, he placed the broken glass in his pocket and searched for something he could use to knock whatever or whoever out of the bush. He grabbed a bat that lied on the ground, basically, it was fate for Sumo to use this bat.

"Sumo what are you doing?" Jeff asks when he sees his friend walking slowly over to the bush with a bat in his hand.

The boy turned around, "Shhh." and crept to the bush.

Clarence and Jeff shared a look. Clarence, being brave, grabbed a bat as well and walked over with Sumo.

They stared at each other mentally counting to three. On three they opened the bush and suddenly dropped their bats.

Jeff stood in the back wondering what was going on. He took a few steps back, unlike Clarence and Sumo, Jeff has common sense. If he hears a weird noise coming from the bushes, he's gonna move from the bushes.

Next thing he knew, except that Clarence and Sumo were cuddling something in their hands.

"Oh Jeff come see this!" Clarence says in a lovey dovey way.

The boy slowly approached the others and glanced in their hands...What the heck was that in their hands? It was fluffy had four? Eight? Maybe more wings on its body, it looked like a bird, a penguin?

"This ain't no ordinary bird...is it?" Sumo asks.

Jeff shook his head, "I've never seen an animal like this." he poked the birds round stomach earning a squeal from the bird.

"Cheeww Chewwww." the little thing cooed.

Jeff awwed. "That's so cute!"

"Lets call him Barney!" Clarence says putting on his charm.

"Sounds adorable!" Jeff says scooping up Barney.

The little thing cuddled into his shirt making him melt from the cuteness. Sumo came in front of him and pets the bird. Jeff took note on how the other boy seemed so compassionate to the bird almost like a father would do his child.

Sumo would make a good father, Jeff thinks to himself, He's very fair and smart and not to mention good looking.

"Hey Jeff! Give me Barney!" Clarence snaps his fingers in his face.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I got spaced out."

The blonde gently got the bird and began to rock it like a baby.

That's when questions began to pile in his mind. "Where did the monical come from? Where did this bird come from? How did Polaris end up in Aberdale? How is this all happening?" he mumbled.

"Its because Santa is missing." Sumo states.

Jeff eyed him wildly as if he had lost his mind.

Sumo sighed, "The North Star is located in the North Pole that is protected by magic. Do some reading on Santa and you will understand."

The geek boy felt offended. Sumo was basically calling him out on not knowing about Santa. Heck, there isn't that much you need to know about Santa. All he is is a man that delivers gifts. A mailman.

"I bet this monical is from the Thanksgiving Turkey." the tan one says taking out the glass.

Jeff practically lost his breath, "What?"

"You've never heard of the Turkey? He has a big hat-"

"Wears an eye piece and looks like one of those guys you see in a history book!" Clarence jumps in. "And he's big, round, a plushy!"

The geek shook his head. He had never heard of a Thanksgiving themed symbol like Santa Claus.

"OMG! DID YOU SEE HIM?" Clarence asks in an unbelievable way.

"What?! No! Well, I don't know!" Jeff says confused. His mind raced with thoughts of the big turkey that attacked him a few days ago. Could it be? No. It couldn't have been!

Sumo rolled his eyes, "Don't even explain it to him."

Jeff had had enough! "Well if I don't understand, I quit!"

"Wait! Jeff you can't quit!" Clarence says chasing after the boy with Barney in his hands.

"No! I'm not staying!" Jeff cried. "You guys just don't see my point of view! How can you believe in something you haven't seen or come up with some idea that its lost!? It doesn't make sense!"

"Jeff wait!" Clarence yelled but it was too late. Jeff was gone.

The blonde turned to Sumo, "You have to fix this man."

The tan one said nothing but he knew he had to.

Clarence snuggled closer to Barney, "Don't worry, Mama and Papa won't fight no more in front of us." he says and Sumo gave him an odd look.

_AN: Where's Santa?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff rushed upstairs, not bothering to answer his mother when she asked him what was the matter. He crawled in bed and wished to have never been born.

"They just don't understand!" he cried to himself.

He spent hours in his room not bother to come out to eat. He sat; knees locked in arms on his bed. His eyes were red from crying and his nose was stuffy. Why can't they just see it my way? He thinks to himself.

Jeff stared at the wall as if it knew an answer. He was going crazy, there was this ticking sound, no it wasn't ticking it was like a specky sound. Scraping? He couldn't place it.

After several seconds it stopped and was replaced with the calling of his name. Jeff turned to his window. Slowly, he walked over to the square; looking through it, he saw Sumo throwing rocks.

Its seems the boy had a latter too.

Sumo had climbed up his latter and Jeff unconsciously opened his window to let him in.

"What do you want?" that question came naturally out of the geeks mouth.

Sumo smiles, "To talk to you."

Jeff walked over to his bed and sat down. Sumo done the same and took off his oversized coat.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Things, things like what you are."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "What I am?"

"I was thinking about what you said early and my dad told me about people who thought like you there was a word for them."

"So?"

Sumo snapped his fingers, "Are you an atheist? That's what my dad calls them, he doesn't like them too much "

Jeff got quiet, "And if I am?"

"I don't know." Sumo says. "How can you have morals? Why do you live?"

"If you came here to judge me, get out." The geek says angrily.

"I'm not! I just have questions." Sumo says raising his hands to defend himself. "Sorry if it came out wrong."

Jeff scowl didn't fade.

The tan one felt uncomfortable but continued, "I just want to know why?"

"Why?!" the geek spat. "Because its my choice!"

"But why did you choose it?" Sumo asks pushing for a right answer if there was one.

"I just-" Jeff couldn't find his words.

Sumo moved closer. "Why do you feel? Why do you want things in life? Why do you have emotion? Don't you believe in anything? I may not be as smart as you but I know science is based on opinions and guesses not facts."

"What you believe in doesn't make sense!" Jeff exclaims furiously.

Sumo didn't seem fazed, "Neither does yours."

The geeks heart beat slowed down... Sumo was right... "I-I-"

"But that's ok." The tan one says.

Jeff wanted to ask the other a question but was cut off by the others lips. The geek didn't know exactly what he was doing when he pulled the tan boy on top of him.

"Sumo-" he panted and got another kiss. "Mmmh!"

The tan boy caressed the others hips, his fingers digging deep into his through his clothing.

Jeff felt his zipper being unzipped and decided it was time to quit, "Sumo stop!"

"Why?"

"We're only twelve." Jeff state but seeing Sumos face that wasn't a good answer. "I'm not ready."

Sumo broke apart from the other just in time because a woman opened the door with a bag of popcorn and a movie. She looked as if she were going to say something but froze when she saw Sumo.

"NICK!" Jeff yelled embarrassed.

Sumo stared at her with confusion. "This is Nick? I thought Nick was a guy!"

"Its short for Nicole." the woman answers turning back into her cool self.

"Oh gosh!" Jeff pulled his bed sheets over him. "So embarrassing!"

The woman smiled, "Looks like little Jeffy Weffy got a boyfriend" she chuckles. "I'll leave you guys alone."

"W-wait don't tell my mother about this! Please don't!" Jeff begged.

Nicole smiled, "I won't but you will have to her soon or I will be forced to. Sorry babes, but I can't keep secrets from Vivian." she paused with a gaze look of happiness. "I love that girl."

Sumo stared at Jeff and smiled.

_A/N : I hope no one got offended by this. I mean no harm!_


	5. Chapter 5

"See it's Christmas eve and nothing is wrong!" Jeff said annoyed.

Sumo sighed, "I guess he was right Clarence."

The blonde shook his head, "This can't be right."

"It is." Jeff instisted petting their new found pet on its head.

"Then explain the signs!"

The blockhead sighed once more and sat the little bird on the ground for it to waddle off to wherever. "First, our pet is an endangered species, second Polaris didn't disappear, it was hidden behind the clouds, thirdly you're dreams are based off of imagination."

"Sumo you can't be with him in this!" Clarence yelled.

"I don't know buddy this seems just a little..." Sumo rubbed his arms and shrugged.

"Santa is real-"

"No he's not." Jeff said.

"Actually he is." A voice from behind them answered.

The boys turned to see a teenager walking towards them in one of the most ugliest sweaters in the entire universe.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jeff asks politely.

"Me?" The boy asks sarcastically. "My name is Bernard and I'm Santa's head elf."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha, very funny."

Clarence smiled, "Really?!'

"Yep," Bernard answered ignoring Jeff's glare.

"Prove it." Sumo said.

The dark haired teen smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He took out a snow globe from his sweater pocket and shook it twice then threw it to the ground. The three boys watched him in turmoil. Just as they were going to question him a giant vortex opened from the crust of the earth.

"Well, here we go!"

Next thing you know they were pushed in with no words given.

**This is a snippet! **


End file.
